In His Debt
by lanthe
Summary: Sara's mother isn't exactly what everyone thought. A mermaid and a princess in the debt of one powerful Goblin King. But what exactly does she owe him? JxS of course!
1. The Deal

Once upon a time her supreme royal highness, princess Lyndalae of the sea fell in love. Though she was a sea fairing creature, Lyndalae had a love for the land that bordered obsession. At every opportunity she would sneak off to the warmth of the sun and the feel of sand between her toes. 

On one such occasion, she surfaced to find herself in the midst of a horrifying storm. Being a creature of the sea, she found it rather amusing the way the waves tossed her to and fro, and hadn't a care in the world.

But she soon found out that poor land fairing folk did not feel the same. She watched entranced as a ship's crew tried desperately to keep their vessel afloat in vain. A bolt of lightening struck the ship, igniting the powder store. In a brilliant flash the ship was sinking.

Lyndalae swam around thoughtfully looking for treasures she might take back home with her when she saw him. The most beautiful being she could have ever imagined lay unconscious on a few bits of floating debris. While it was not her place to interfere with destiny she simply couldn't idly watch such a perfect being drown.

She carried him through the raging waters, always making sure to keep his head above the waves, until she at last came upon land. Finding a cave for shelter, she conjured fire to keep him warm, and kept watch through out the night.

As the morning dawned bright and warm, her unconscious companion stirred. It was love at first sight. The moment he opened his eyes she knew she would never love another. The day and following night was spent in exploration of each other. When morning again dawned it was far too soon for Lyndalae.

Being a creature of the sea, she could not stay on land for more than two sunrises without having to return for a period of time. So with a heavy heart she left her mate with promises to meet the following sunrise.

Upon returning to the cave she found her enchanted fire dowsed and her love nowhere to be found. For days she searched the surrounding lands always heading back to the sea, her heart a bit more shattered than the day before.

As the days went on becoming weeks, which soon turned into months, Lyndalae realized she was with child. She took council from the sea witch who told her she had a grave problem. While Lyndalae was of the sea, this child would be for the land. Wanting this child more than anything she begged the sea witch to help her. Promising anything within her power to give.

As tempting as the offer was, the sea witch had not the power for such a task, but she knew of one who did. She instructed Lyndalae on the proper way to summon him and the proper respect to pay. To never look him in the eye, for with a simple thought he had the power to end her existence.

Frightened but determined, she made her way to shore. Following the sea witches instructions; she summoned a fire. Around the fire she placed gifts of pearls and polished coral, precious stones and food. With a strong rope made from the finest kelp she fashioned a circle around all of it.

Gingerly stepping in the circle she bowed her head, and closed her eyes. Concentrating she spoke loudly and precise. "I wish for the King of the Goblins to come and speak with me, right now." The Goblin King rarely ever answered a summons. In order to gain his attention; Lyndalae laced as much magic as she could spare into the request as instructed.

She waited and waited and when nothing happened began to silently cry. He had been her only hope. She cried for the child she would never hold in her arms and she cried for the shame she would bring upon her family. She started when a crisp voice broke through her sorrows.

"Are you going to sit there and cry all day or did you not wish to speak with me?" His tone of voice was one of boredom and arrogance.

Upon hearing him speak, Lyndalae moved from sitting to a kneeling position. She missed the raised eyebrow and slight head cock. When she neither moved nor spoke, he grew impatient.

"Well?" He demanded. "I don't have all day."

She jumped at the harsh words and swallowed her pride. Although she herself was royalty, she knew his position was well above her own. He didn't instruct her to stand, so she continued kneeling, not wishing to offend him.

"Please excuse my impudence your grace, I am in dire need of help and was told by the great sea witch of Malathenal that you were my only hope."

She risked a quick glance and saw that he wore a light smirk with one eyebrow slightly raised. Well amusement was better than her existence being winked out with a thought, she rationed. Taking a calming breath she continued.

"I have come to beg your assistance." Not knowing what else to say she remained kneeling and silent.

"Well," he began "it must be a dire situation indeed if I am you last hope. The only reason I answered your summons at all was the sheer amount of magic laced through it. Quite impressive I must say but I'm not in the habit of helping anyone, much less pampered princesses. " He said arrogantly. Lyndalae gasped, he knew who she was?

"Yes," He replied to her unspoken question in that same bored tone. "I know a great many things." Leaning back on a nearby rock he began examining his gloves. "But what I don't know, is why I should bother helping you."

Turning his mismatched gaze on her he patiently waited for an answer. Lyndalae, forgetting the witch's warning became lost in his gaze. It seemed as if he were prodding her very soul. It was unnerving but for the life of her she couldn't look away. She began to tremble feeling empty and numb under his scrutinizing eyes. All thoughts fled her mind as she sat frozen.

He gave a tired sigh and turned his gaze else where apparently not finding whatever it was he had been looking for. Lyndalae heaved a sigh of relief to have his cold gaze away from her. "I, I…" she tried to begin but the words died on her lips. A tear ran silently down her cheek.

What had he done? She wondered. She felt so hollow. So empty. As her gaze fell upon her flat stomach, which would soon swell with life, her strength returned. He had to help her he was her only hope. With a renewed determination she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sire" She began a bit shaky. "As you said I am the supreme princess of the sea." He didn't bother to look at her but she continued anyways. "I fell in love with a man and am carrying his child. The man was of the earth as is the child I carry. My self being of the sea, I have no way to care for it."

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I don't want your child, and you can not wish it away until after it is born." Though he didn't raise his voice, the ferociousness in it made her tremble. As he turned to leave Lyndalae started to panic.

"No!" She cried. She swallowed her fear as he turned his piercing gaze back on her. "Wha-what I mean to say your highness is that, well," She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and rushed on. "I want to keep my child. I want to watch it grow and flourish and be there for it. I don't want you to take it away. I was hoping, your grace, that you could provide me with a way to stay on the earth to raise the child myself. I haven't the power make it so nor does the great witch. She said you were the only being who could."

He was silent for a long while as Lyndalae waited nervously, keeping her eyes on his boots. She most definitely didn't want to get lost in his gaze again. She thought of what she would do should he refuse. Had she been crazy to call him in the first place? Would he kill her? She jumped when he spoke.

"Tell me why I should help you." It wasn't a request but a demand. His voice held no emotion what so ever. Lyndalae bit her bottom lip thinking. He was a complete stranger and owed her nothing. His station was well above hers, any ones really. He had no reason to help her. Why had she thought he would?

Initially she had hoped to appeal to his sense of honor and pity perhaps. But meeting him had ruled that out. What could she possibly have to offer the most powerful being in existence? A great sense of despair washed over her knowing that she had nothing to give.

"Your majesty, I realize there is no reason to help me, and I deeply apologize if I've simply wasted your time. I want to be with this child more than anything in the world. I would give anything do anything. Ask anything of me and it shall be done. It shall be yours. Name your price and its yours." She begged.

"Anything hmmmm?" he purred. "That's quite an offer." Chuckling softly he began to walk slowly around her so that she had to continually turn her head to keep him in sight. The man was so confusing. One minute seeming for the entire world as if he were going to strike her down, the next this playfulness.

"However, I don't think that you realize just what your offering." He continued.

"I do." She replied, "Name it, and it's yours."

"No," He said almost to himself. "I don't think you do." He stopped pacing to stand in front of her. He squatted down to see her face. "What if I were to demand your kingdom? Had you thought about that?"

She gasped and dared a look at his face. There was no emotion to be found. His eyes were cold and distant but she didn't drown in them. "I-it isn't mine to give sire."

"Yet." He said standing back up. "But soon enough, it will be. And then what?"

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. Did she love this child that much? This child who had no father? Could she truly give up her people? She raised her chin and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Then I would give it freely."

Raising his eyebrows he pursed his lips as if in thought. "Well," He replied after a long pause. "I suppose that's something. Very well, I will help you. Stand up little girl."

Lyndalae did as she was told, brushing the dirt from her dress as she stood. She looked up just in time to see a crystal hurtling towards her. Not having time to dodge or catch the thing it hit her square in the chest. But instead of the pain she expected, she felt a gentle heat around her neck.

Looking down she saw there was a single black pearl hanging from a sliver chain about her neck. She touched it tentatively and looked at the Goblin King questioningly.

"As long as that's round your neck you are free to stay on the dry earth. I warn you though, step foot in the ocean, even for a moment, and she will have you back." He paused to ensure her full attention. "Stop fiddling with that damn thing and pay attention, I don't repeat myself." He scolded her as if talking to a small child.

Lyndalae immediately dropped her hands to her sides and stared guiltily at the ground.  
The Goblin King simply smirked.

"What you do from now on I don't care. I will take my payment whether things work in your favor or not. If you choose to go aboveground you have my consent. It would keep you hidden from your family whom are no doubt already searching for you. The magic in that necklace will not last forever. Ten years, twenty at the most."

At her confused look he explained further. "You are what you are. A being of the sea and for the sea, she will one day call you home. There is always a choice in the matter, you can go and rule your kingdom, or stay on land and die. Its up to you." He said lightly.

He watched her silently for a moment while she fidgeted under his stare. His head tilted a bit to the side in contemplation. "Perhaps if you weren't meant to rule her," He stated "she would let you go permanently, but, no. Not you." He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "She wants you back, and she'll have you."

He pushed off the rock he had been leaning against and made as if to leave. Lyndalae called out to him before he could disappear. "One last question your majesty if I may be so bold."

He raised a quizzical brow but said nothing. Lyndalae licked her lips. "Why do you want my kingdom?" She whispered.

The Goblin King gave a dry short laugh. "Who ever said anything about wanting your kingdom?" He sounded genuinely amused and it threw her off.

"B-but I thought that was what we agreed on. Wasn't it?" She asked utterly confused.

"No. That was simply a rhetorical question." He again made to leave.

"Wait, please your grace!" She cried. "What is to be my payment?"

He turned looking down his nose and gave her a predatory grin. A wave of apprehension washed over her at the sight and she swallowed hard.

He began to walk away fading as he went. "When you have something I'm interested in, I'll let you know." He called over his shoulder.

His fading laughter reverberated in her soul and sent a chill down her spine. Her hand came up to wrap around the necklace, her thumb absently rubbing the black pearl.  
It didn't matter anymore, what's done is done.


	2. The prophecy

READ THIS I've decided to make Sarah a little older when she goes through the Labyrinth for the sake of my plot. And as this is alternate reality I figured I could probably get away with a bunch of tweaking to fit the story I have in mind. Laughs maniacally So read on and let me know if there is anything that's not to your liking or is! Neener neener neener, I got you to read the authors notes!

Oh yeah and I own nothing but the hope that one day David Bowie will fall madly in love with me. (scoffs) Yeah yeah yeah, I know.

Chapter two The prophecy

The years had been kind to Lyndalae, or Linda Williams as she was now called. She had taken the Goblin Kings advice and gone aboveground. The thought of having to tell her parents of what she had done brought her to tears. She supposed she was a coward in that respect.

She had found a husband quickly and thankfully due to the differences in gestation periods, was able to convince him that Seraphina was his daughter. He had never even thought to question her. Such a good-hearted man.

Linda often felt guilty for her deceptions, but they were for the best. For Sarah's best interest she reminded herself. They called her Sarah for short, just as they called her Linda for short. Her nose scrunched up at the thought. Human names were so bland.

Today was Sarah's thirteenth birthday. Thirteen years gone so swiftly. It seemed like only yesterday she was taking her first teetering steps. She sighed softly as she put the last candle on the cake.

As she thought her hand absently went to the black pearl about her neck. She had an unconscious habit of toying with it when anxious about something. The magic was beginning to wear thin. Often she found herself short of breath and sluggish when moving about.

She was always so tired now. Tears began to well and she pushed them down. She hadn't thought it would be so soon. What had happened to twenty years? It was unfair and there was nothing she could do about it. Tonight, she would tell Sarah the truth. Perhaps the sea witch could find a way for them to return together, if Sarah was willing.

She would never dare call on the Goblin King again. He might just kill her for thinking herself special for him to help her twice. Shaking her head to clear the numerous worries swimming about, she headed into the living room and began singing.

"Happy birthday to you," Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Linda. They then turned their attention to the blushing Sarah and joined in the singing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sarah, Happy birthday to you!"

She placed the cake on the table in front of Sarah. "Make a wish sweetie." Linda whispered. Keeping her tears in check.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly for a moment and thought hard. I wish to find true love. Opening them back up she took in a deep breath and blew out the candles in one breath.

Everyone started to cheer and applaud. Everyone but Linda, who was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Her hand went to her chest and she started to panic. She could feel her lungs expanding and retracting but she wasn't getting any oxygen. No! Not now! She thought frantic.

Linda was trying to speak, to tell them she couldn't breathe, but when she opened her mouth there were no words. Robert had turned to his wife to ask for the cake cutter and froze. Her face had taken on a blue tint and there was an expression of horror written across it.

The thought that she looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing, managed to make its way into his brain before he could stop it. Rushing over he caught her just as she collapsed. Upon falling into his arms she inhaled deeply. Oh God, oh God, oh God. This isn't happening.

Robert checked for a pulse. She was alive, unconscious but alive. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, but slowly the color began to return to her face. The room was quiet as everyone watched the scene unfold. No one quite knew what to do.

Roberts voice rang loud and strong in the silence. "Sarah, go call 911." With tears streaming down her face, Sarah ran for the phone.

The Goblin King was lounging on his throne absently rolling a crystal when she appeared. He sighed dramatically and dropped his head in his hand.

"I would say it's nice to see you again, but I think we both know that's untrue don't we?" His words were slightly muffled by his hand. The girl gave a demure smile.

Looking back at her again, he rested his chin on a fist. "Tell me Seer, what great catastrophes have been foretold now?"

The small girl seemed to be no more than eight, but was indeed a great deal older. Her eyes alone told her age. They were blank, no pupils, and no iris. Nothing but milky white emptiness could be seen. She turned blank eyes that would make anyone else shudder onto her annoyed king and giggled.

"Nothing you can avoid I'm afraid." She replied in a sweet lilting voice. The voice of the child she outwardly resembled.

"Oh really?" He replied rubbing his temples. She always gave him a headache. And it had started off such a nice boring day. "What could possibly have been prophesied that I haven't the power to avoid?" He asked only half paying attention.

"Your death, or your salvation. I can't be completely sure." She smiled enigmatically.

He snorted in response. Of course not. "You know Seer, for the oldest and supposedly wisest oracle in existence, the fact that you are never quite sure of anything never ceases to amaze me." He gave a mocking half smile awaiting her response.

She simply continued to smile her enigmatic smile. "The possible outcomes for the future are endless. There are a thousand roads and a thousand destinations. I merely glimpse possibilities. You of all beings should know this better than any. You who possess the keys of father time." Her smile turned smug.

"Your right, I do know this very well to be true." He replied lazily. "Yet you contradict your self saying I can not avoid such an instance. How is this possible if you see only one of countless possibilities?" He mocked.

The soothsayer's grin broadened. "Because Goblin King, this is no mere road you may travel, this is the pinnacle of your existence."

He arched an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "The pinnacle of my existence you say? Well then, do enlighten me." He leaned forward on his throne, chin resting ever so lightly on the back of his hand.

Knowing that she now had his full attention all amusement fled her being and she took a serious stance knowing how affected his majesty would become. She raised her chin slightly.

"The time draws near. She has been born. In fact she is maturing as we stand here speaking." She paused to allow him time to react. She was happy to be the one to see the vision. The one to offer him hope.

A look of disbelief crossed his features momentarily. "Surely you don't mean," He let the sentence trail off. It couldn't be.

"Yes." She said seriously. "Your mate. The one you've been searching for your entire existence. She who your soul cries out for, she who was promised to you when you were first created. She lives." The sudden urge to jump up and down clapping her hands was overwhelming, but she resisted.

He stood swiftly from his throne, knocking the goblins that had been resting near his feet off balance. They looked up at him, confused by his sudden movement.

The Goblin King looked down at them with fleeting contempt before scanning the throne room with a scowl. "Out!" He bellowed. "Out! All of you now or so help me the bog will seem like paradise compared to what I've in store!"

As the goblins tripped over each other whilst trying to scurry away, the Seer couldn't help but smile. She too turned to exit; a bit more refined then the rest when he stopped her. "Not you, my dear little oracle." He said, devoid of emotion.

His voice was one of complete calm and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Plastering an innocent look on her face, she turned back towards him. "Your majesty?" She inquired with all the childhood sweetness she could muster.

He said nothing until the room was completely empty, the doors banging shut behind the last goblin. He lifted his head regally. "Tell me where to find her." His heart beat a mile a minute. The day was finally upon him. How many restless nights had he lain awake, her face haunting his dreams?

The Seer gave a gentile smile. Oh how cute he was impatient. "Now now now your highness, she's much to young. You'll only serve to frighten her." She waved and admonishing finger and gave a delicate laugh. "You've waited eons, surely a few more years are nothing."

Her amusement was instantly thwarted. Between one blink and the next her feet were dangling as he held her by the collar of her gown. His eyes were narrow slits and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. She had forgotten how temper mental he could be.

"Your grace." She placated "Surely you know where to find her, you have been in her presence before."

"You lie." He sneered. "I would have known if I had." His grip tightened around her neck and she gasped. Never had she expected such desperation. "The princess." She choked out, trying to free herself from his unyielding grip.

In an instant she was lying on the stone floor in a heap gasping for breath. She dared a glance at him. He was stalking back and forth, the anger and frustration radiating off him almost palpable. He reminded her of a great cat stuck in a cage.

"She is not my mate." He ground out still pacing. "You dare lie to me, your king? You dare to bring me false hope?" He stopped pacing to stand in front oh her. Glaring down at her he waited for an answer.

The Seer was confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. "No." She said quietly not wanting to provoke him further. "Not the princess, the child."

He stood up straight. All anger dissipating as he grasped what she had meant. In an instant he was gone, leaving the soothsayer to wonder at his actions.

Yipee! The end of another chapter. Hmmmm, he was kind of mean and crazy huh? Don't worry all will be explained. You know, you've waited eons for the love of your life, I would think that you would tend to go a little bizerk. Thanks to the people that reviewed. This wouldn't have been out so quick had they not. You keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. If you review enough, I'll write a new chapter everyday. J Oh also, I'm not the best with grammar so bear with me. I don't have a beta, but if you're interested let me know! Bring on the reviews!  
-Lanthe 


	3. History

Chapter 3 History

In the beginning he created four. Four perfect beings fashioned after himself. He gave them each a corner of the world to call their own. North, south, east and west. Upon them he bestowed extraordinary powers to help them mold the world as they saw fit.

He loved his children enormously and denied them nothing. Many peaceful years had passed when his favored son of the North sought council. He told his father of his great loneliness. The endless nights he spent awake and yearning. Explained that he was not meant for a life of solitude that he needed a queen.

His father had inquired about the women in his kingdom. Were they not enough to sate his lonesomeness? The son told him of how they had been in the beginning, but now he had a different need. Those women were beneath him, unworthy of his affections.

He needed someone who could match his worth. Someone to challenge him, to drive away the sorrow and he would do the same. A woman created for him and no other. The Northern son begged his father to create such a being for him, a perfect mate.

But the father had not the strength left for such a task; he had put nearly everything he had into creating his children. So the son returned to his Northern Kingdom with a heavy heart. He became secluded and allowed his lands to fall into disrepair.

Try as they might his siblings could not console him. His father seeing his preferred son in such anguish poured over tomes of books seeking an answer. Years passed before finding what he sought. He called his beloved child to his side.

It was possible to create for him a perfect match, but it would take vast sacrifices. The son eagerly granted permission for any sacrifices on his part, for if he could not have her he would not live. The father solemnly began to cast.

The screams from his son nearly undid him as he ripped out half of his soul. He would be empty now. The hollowness within his heart would be intensified ten fold. One could only hope he had the strength to wait.

Taking his own remaining power he melded them together. Incantations were spoken and completed the spell as he sent it off to mature. He collapsed into his sons awaiting arms. He was horrified as he realized what his father had given up for him.

"Why did you do this father?" He asked in astonishment. "Had I known this would be the consequence I wouldn't have allowed you to do this. I thought the sacrifices would be my own."

His father smiled looking up at his son, his dear son whom he could deny nothing. "Because your happiness is what matters most to me." He replied.

"Why do I feel so hollow?" The northern son asked in a whisper.

He looked into his son's now mismatched eyes, a reflection of his internal conflict. "Half your soul is missing." He began weakly. "It belongs to her now. You will be waiting quite some time I'm afraid."

His son had opened his mouth to question him but was silenced by a wave of the hand. "I am not as powerful as I once was. In order for her to be your equal your soul must mature and find the right host. I cannot say how long this will take.

"I have given you a new reason to live. Eternity has a way of bearing down on your soul. You will want to give up, to find peace from your heartache, but you cannot. You must live for her now as she will live for you. Know that her loneliness will match your own. If you give up on her, she will be incomplete and never know why."

He closed his eyes. "No!" His son cried. "Do not leave me!" He shook him until he opened his eyes once more. He looked at his son's frantic face and gave a weak smile.

"Do not let our sacrifices be for naught. You must live for her now." He said wearily.  
With that he slipped into death's awaiting arms.

The Northern son watched as his father's body slowly faded away, a single tear falling down his cheek.

As it turned out his father had been right about immortality wearing on the soul. One by one he watched as his siblings gave up their hold on life, until one day he was alone. He was waiting, always waiting, for her.

The Goblin King stood in the shadows of the hospital room unseen. He watched disinterested as nurses came and went attending to the woman he had helped so long ago. She was a far cry from the princess she had been. Her skin was pale and stretched, a slightly grey tint to it.

The magic sustaining her was wearing extremely thin. She had a few days left, a week at the most to get back to the sea. He absently wondered why it had diminished so quickly.  
It should have held out for at least a few more years. Perhaps the sea was growing impatient. Making a mental note to ask it later he resumed his silent wait.

He heard her before he saw her, a silver laugh that reverberated within him. Linda had heard it too, for like him she turned her eyes to the door awaiting her daughter's arrival. As Sarah bounded into the room he felt his breath catch. She was perfect.

The oracle had been right she was indeed much too young. He would only serve to frighten her. Yet her soul unconsciously pulled at his. He watched in silent awe as she visited with her mother.

Countless lonely centuries were behind him now. His wait was finally over. In her presence he felt an alien peace wash over him. The urge to hold her in his arms was almost overwhelming, but he knew he needed to be patient.

The next few years were indeed going to be the hardest yet. Knowing she was alive yet having to distance himself would be torture. The cold heart in his chest warmed and fluttered as she continually peered in his direction; a confused look on her face.

He laughed silently, almost giddy from her perplexity. Even though she could not see him she could sense him. As she kissed her mother goodbye he had to fight the urge to snatch her away. Something inside of him was screaming at the unjustness of having to wait when she was so close. A light sweat broke on his brow. He would not give in.

When he finally reigned in his control he realized she had been gone for quite some time. Her mother now lay sleeping lightly. He stepped from the shadows sending a mental command for her to wake.

A moment later her eyelids fluttered open to see the Goblin King smirking at her. Apprehension immediately flooded her being at the predatory look he gave her.

"Hello princess." He said still smiling. "I've come to collect my payment."

Alrighty then. Another chapter down. Three chapters in three days, Not bad huh? Wipes sweat from brow. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Sorry this chapter was super short, but a chapter a day ya know? Be sure to let me know if there is anything about my writing that could be improved upon. What are you doing still reading? Go review crazies! 


	4. payment

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thank you thank you thank you. You make me want to update faster. hint hint  
On with the show!

Chapter 4 Goodbye

"Hello princess." He said still smiling. "I've come to collect my payment."

"Wha-what is it that you require?" She asked her voice trembling. His smile turned voracious. He tugged at his gloves enjoying her momentary discomfort. "Why, your daughter Sarah." He said as if it were the most sensible thing in the entire world.

She sat bolt upright. "No!" She said determined. "You can't have her!" She slapped a hand over her mouth as it dawned on her just exactly with whom she was speaking. Anger flared in his eyes before settling on something she couldn't quite read.

"Oh really?" He sneered. How dare she try and go back on her word. After all he done to help her. "Ask anything of me and it shall be done. Name your price and it's yours. I believe those were your exact words princess. Do you renege?" She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off. "Don't forget with whom you are speaking."

She began to silently cry not knowing what to say. He would have whatever he wanted and there was nothing he could do about it. Her own foolish actions had gotten her into this situation. Her baby, her little Seraphina, what could this monster possibly want with her. Oh why had she promised him anything?

"What do you want with her?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He moved to the window, silently watching the people below go about their daily lives. "My reasons are my own. I have no desire to explain them to you."

"Please, I'm her mother." She spoke sorrowfully.

"And I am your king." He said slamming a fist on the windowsill. A fact you seem to keep forgetting. But I am willing to overlook you divergences. This time." He added giving her a pointed look. He turned back to her fully. "She is what I want, and she is what I shall have. You shall see to this. Do you understand?"

Linda nodded silently. "Your grace, with all due respect, she is just a child. Surely you…" He cut her off with a regal wave of his hand. "Yes, she is just a child. But she wont be forever will she?" He said eyebrows raised.

He pursed his lips in thought for a moment before tossing her a crystal, which she instinctively caught. "Give her this." He said smiling. As her hand came into contact with the orb it transformed into a red leather bound book. She turned it over in her hands reading the gold embossed title. "The Labyrinth." She whispered out loud.

She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Of course sire." She said barely managing to restrain her sneer. He sighed, utterly worn out from numerous amounts of emotions he had been put through in a single day. He wasn't used to feeling much more than boredom and impatience.

"I will speak to your mother, the sea itself to grant you a small amount of time to get your affairs in order. Thirteen days, no more than that. If you are not within your natural environment by sunset on the thirteenth day, you will perish."

She hiccupped but said nothing. "Never accuse me of not being generous." He turned to leave and remembering something turned back. "She is not to know of this arrangement or of me other than what is in that book. Do you comprehend?"

Linda gave a curt nod, not trusting her voice at the present moment. "Good. When she is eighteen, the legal age of your people I believe, I shall come to collect her." He said, and with that faded from view.

The moment she was alone, Linda began to sob. What had she done? How was she supposed to say goodbye to her daughter. Her hopes that she might come back with her had just been dashed to a thousand pieces.

An hour later as her tears finally began to abate she felt the pressure on her chest subside. She inhaled a deep breath. No wheezing just pure oxygen. Her strength she felt also being restored. With her renewed energy came renewed tears. So it has begun, she thought.

The Goblin King stood on the shore looking over the vast ocean. "I wish to speak with you about one of your children." He said aloud though no one could be seen within hearing distance.

Yes? A feminine voice brushed against his mind. Which one?

"You know very well which one, she who is under my protection." He smiled. It had been a long time indeed since he had last spoken with the sea. Her playfulness had always helped to lighten his burden, however provisionally.

A soft giggle skittered across his consciousness. I have many children under your protection sire.

"You know to whom I refer. Your princess, Lyndalae."

Ah yes, my favored one. She should be returning on the morrow.

"That is exactly the subject I wish to speak with you about. She needs more time."

The lapping waves swirled upwards to take on the shape of a woman. Said woman was not wearing a very happy face. Have I not given her enough time already? Thirteen years is a long time for a fish to be out of water.

"She needs more time." He repeated emotionless.

I cannot grant it. Her father is dying and her kingdom needs her. It is time for her to return to her duties. I will not have my balance upset.

"I am not asking, I am simply letting you know how things will go." He said calmly.

The sea began to rage and her aquatic face transformed into one of furry. She must return she is needed here. The sea hissed.

"Thirteen days is not so much to ask. She will not be returning tomorrow. I consider you very dear to me, but you are not above me. There are bigger events in play here than that of your kingdom. Should she die you will be the one to suffer the consequences."

She stared at him in defiance for a moment. He raised his brow in warning and she acquiesced. She dropped into a low curtsy before returning to the sea.

Very well. Came her reply. Thirteen days she shall have. 

Jareth returned to his surprisingly empty castle and slouched down in his throne. Back to waiting he supposed. He found himself actually quite disappointed there were no goblins nearby for a good kick. With a flick of the wrist a brandy glass appeared which he drank rather quickly.

He looked up hearing a shuffling sound and groaned. "Oh Hades, what now?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. The Seer came out of a gloomy corner smiling. "You've been busy?" She asked sitting a few feet in front of his throne. It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked nonchalantly. She looked him over for a moment then scanned the room ensuring their privacy. "May I speak freely with you?" He gave her a disbelieving look. "It's never stopped you before." He said with a sigh.

"Yes well you've never held me up by my collar and threatened me before. That sort of thing makes you reevaluate your relationship with someone you thought you knew." She waited silently for an answer.

He was quiet for a while, contemplating the events of the day before speaking. "As soon as you mentioned her, something inside of me just snapped. I don't know quite how to explain it."

Again there was another pause. "I'm having alien emotions and I don't know how to react to them. Of course I have felt protectiveness and want before, but not like this. Not this feeling as though I'm to be consumed should I ignore it." He stopped and shook his head.

The Seer had a sneaking suspicion that he had forgotten her presence and was more or less talking to himself. She was enjoying every word. It was true he was more open with her than others, but this was new. He was never so forward about his feelings on anything. Not even his thoughts on the occasional dinner. She did her best to keep perfectly still not wanting to break the spell.

"I had to force my self not to simply take her earlier and bring her underground where I could protect her and keep an eye on her. Struggle so hard that I was completely unaware of my surroundings. A thirteen year old child" He said sounding thoroughly upset.

"And what if something happens to her when I'm not there to protect her? I don't know what I would do." He cupped his chin with a glove encased hand. "This uncertain upsetting feeling in me, what is this?"

"It's a little thing the rest of the world likes to call fear." The Seer said from her position on the floor. "Welcome. I suggest you learn to love it for its not going anywhere any time soon."

Jareth looked at her utterly confused for a moment. He hadn't expected an answer for he truly had forgotten her presence so wrapped up in his own thoughts. He felt a fleeting sense of embarrassment before he decided it was probably best he talked to someone familiar in manners such as these. He was definitely lost on his own, another foreign feeling.

The Seer and the Goblin King sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both thinking things over. "I can understand I suppose." She said at last breaking the silence. "You share the same soul. Apart the two of you are incomplete. It's been so long since you lost that part of yourself that you have forgotten that you are not whole. And now that she is nearby you can sense the loneliness again, only ten times more potent because she is so near and yet unattainable."

Jareth didn't respond for a while, mulling over her words. "Yes perhaps you are right." He said at a length. "I'm just so tired of waiting." He stood and began to pace. "Waiting, waiting, always waiting." He threw his hands in the air in a disgusted manner. "Can I not simply have some peace?" Finished with his tantrum he flopped back into his throne.

The ancient child laughed from her spot on the floor. "She certainly has you wound up that's for sure." She sighed softly. The Seer had harbored a soft spot in her heart for the King for a long time. Unfortunately he didn't feel the same. How could anyone fall in love with the likes of her, a woman stuck in a child's body? Especially when his soul mate was out there waiting for him.

It baffled her mind the things he had done for her with out even realizing it. The simple fact that he had lived countless centuries for no other reason then to see her and love her made her heart swoon. How she longed to be that child. A child who would know the pleasures of growing up, unlike her.

She watched him brooding silently for a while before softy whispering. "I hope she never takes you for granted."

"Sarah sweetie come her a moment." Linda called from the living room. It had been two days since she left the hospital. Things had returned to relative normalcy with the exception of her down trodden attitude.

She had tied up all loose ends at the local theatre where she worked. Now she was simply biding her time. She figured it was better to tell Sarah sooner rather than later and get the whole ordeal over with. She didn't want her daughter to remember her as some sad person who moped around all day.

Sarah strode into the living room munching on a chocolate bar. "What's up mom?" she asked.

Linda patted the spot on the sofa next to her. "Sit down sweet heart I need to talk to you about something important. Sarah did as asked and plopped down beside her mother. "I need to talk to you about something very important." She repeated trying to get her point across. She stopped for a moment to reign in her emotions.

"Mom are you okay?" Sara asked concerned. "I'm fine, I just…." She took a deep breath. "I just have to do this." She said after a pause. Linda turned to Sarah and grasped both hands in hers. Sarah was becoming increasingly worried.

"Sarah, you and I, were different than everyone else. You know that right?" She asked not quite sure where to start. Sarah nodded slowly. "I know that sometimes things I want to happen do, for no reason." She replied. "And I know that sometimes I hear you talking to the fish in the pond, which really isn't weird," she paused looking unsure. "Except, I hear them answer you."

Linda was surprised. "You can hear them?" Sarah nodded. "Well, baby, why didn't you ever tell me?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you didn't want me to know. So I didn't say anything."

Linda nodded smiling. "We, that is to say you and I, were not human. Well you are, at least partially." Linda was shocked again as Sarah simply nodded. "I figured as much. I mean talking to fish isn't exactly normal. And that one time my friend Jamie randomly wound up on the school roof when we were fighting."

Linda's eyes went wide. "What?" She exclaimed. Sarah gave her a sheepish look. "That's why I didn't tell you. But it's not like it happens all the time, just sometimes. Why is that?"

She was stunned into silence. Her daughter was showing powers so young and she had no clue. How on earth had this happened? Why had she never said anything before? This was just insane.

"We-Well I uh." She shook her head to clear it and focused on the question at hand. "Well, generally, you don't receive your full powers until your eighteenth birthday, when, I suppose is believed that your old enough to handle them. But that doesn't mean that you don't have any until then, normally it's just dormant. By all accounts you shouldn't be able to do those things. Hearing marine life think is one thing, putting your friend on top of the school is another.

She gave a strange laugh of disbelief and simply stared at Sarah for a bit. After hundreds of questions were fired back and forth between the two they sat in contemplative silence. "So what now?" Sarah finally asked. "Now it's time for me to go home."

"But I can't come with you." It hadn't been a question. Sarah knew the truth from the sad look on her mother's face. Linda soothed some stray hair behind Sarah's ear. She refused to cry in front of her daughter. She would be strong for the both of them. "No sweetie, you can't."

"And Dad won't ever know why you left." Linda had left out explaining about Sarah's true father. It simply would have been too painful. She hadn't wanted her to think that she was leaving her with nothing. She swallowed her guilt. "No." She replied simply.

Tears began to fall down Sarah's cheeks and Linda felt the remains of her heart shatter again. "Listen," She said embracing her desperately. "You are so much stronger than you know. You have obstacles that you are going to have to overcome but don't you worry because you will. Anything life throws at you I know you will succeed."

She began stroking her hair. Thinking of the Goblin King. She pulled Sarah out of her embrace and looked her in the eye. "Never ever forget who you are and that I love you with every fiber of my being. You are royalty, and you look down to no one." Sarah sniffed loudly. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked between her sobs.

Her promise earlier to stay strong was forgotten as she too broke down. "I don't know." She whispered truthfully. "Whatever happens, know that I will always love you." They embraced a final time before Linda slowly faded from view.

"Mom! No!" Sarah yelled reaching out to the place her mother had been moments before. "Don't leave me." She whispered. Sarah eventually made her way to her room where she cried her self to sleep. She never even noticed the red book on her night stand. 

Alright that's it for this chapter. Sniff sniff, so sad. Thanks again for the reviews. I think that our favorite couple will meet in the next chapter, I'm not sure though, I might need some reviews to convince me. Soooooo, R-E-V-I-E-W, because if you don't, how will I know what you want out of the story? 


	5. Introductions

So here is the next chapter, lots of action in this one. Sorry if the last one was a little confusing. I'm still working out how to use the site and what not. Uh, I don't have a beta but I would love one if anyone is interested. I don't own anything, and enjoy. Oh yeah and review please.

Chapter 5

The years went by and Sarah began to grow up. She was for the most part an obedient child, with the exception of her stepmother. It wasn't that she purposely meant to be disrespectful towards her; she just couldn't stand the idea of someone trying to replace her mother.

The situation had intensified ten folds when her half brother Toby had been born. Before he had come along she was always guaranteed her father's full attention. Now it seemed as though she always came second.

She often felt resentful of Toby and longed to be with her mother in that other world filled with magic. Most days were spent fantasizing about adventures she could have there; much to her step mothers distress. At seventeen Karen felt Sarah far too old to be daydreaming about fairy tale worlds.

Karen didn't understand, how could she? The Underground was a real place and Sarah knew that, but she couldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't have mattered if she had. The realm she lived in was full of pragmatic people that simply lost belief in such things after child hood; but Sarah refused to fall into that category and clung to her childish life style.

Sarah's birthday was in a week. An event she always looked forward to, for it was the only time she ever received word from her mother. Every year it was the same. A week before her actual birthday she would receive a gift and a letter, detailing the happenings of her mother's life and kingdom. She cherished everyone.

Today was no different; Sarah awoke to two presents waiting for her on her dresser. The first was a beautifully made renaissance style dress. The color was sea foam green and included a wreath of flowers for her hair. She hastily tried the dress on over her nightgown and twirled a few times in front of the mirror.

She laughed feeling like a princess in the simple shift. Sitting at her vanity she reached for the accompanying letter. She opened it reverently making sure not to rip the envelope. It was a strange type of paper that seemed almost like plastic. She supposed that it was due to the fact that her mother was writing from somewhere beneath the waves.

Sarah smiled happily as she began to read.

My dearest daughter,

Happy birthday. I cannot believe that you are turning eighteen. It amazes me how fast the time flies. I wish with all my heart that I could be there for you on this of all days. Things here are the same as always, hectic. I feel as though I hardly ever have the time to sit and just relax. I think of you every day, and I miss you terribly.  
As you and I both know, you are going to be receiving powers that have been lying dormant within you. They will take time to get used to, but I promise they will become almost as natural as breathing. As soon as you receive them call on me, I will come to you and together we will enter the sea. This is most important Sarah, as soon as you get them. Be careful in the following week. This is a dangerous time for you so keep an eye out for anything suspicious and don't be afraid to run if something comes along. You are stronger than you probably know. I love you very much and will see you soon. And remember as soon as you feel the power rush within you call me.

-Mama

Sarah frowned at the letter in her hands. She turned it over to see if there was more on the back. No such luck. Usually her mother wrote pages upon pages describing everything happening in her life in detail. The underlying warning made her uneasy. What could she possibly have to run from? She sat pensively for quite sometime thinking it over.

She supposed perhaps she had written less due to the fact that they would soon see each other. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out what could be so dangerous. She glanced at the clock noticing that if she didn't hurry up she would be late for school. Deciding to leave her thoughts until a more appropriate time she turned to her second present.

It was a black box with a wide white fabric ribbon. Just as she received a present from her mother every year, she also received a gift in this form. Always a black box, and always a white ribbon. But unlike the gifts from her mother she didn't know who sent her these. Attached was the same plain white card as every other year which stated simply "Happy Birthday" signed J.

When she had been younger the gifts had been stuffed toys of strange creatures she had never seen before, not even in her fairy tales. But as she grew so to did the presents to match her interests. For her fifteenth birthday she received a toy maze, her sixteenth were book ends of a funny sort of dwarf, and last year her had been her favorite yet.

It was beautiful music box with a small dancing doll that very much resembled her. When wound up it played a haunting melody that made her melancholy and hopeful all at once. Not a day had gone by that she didn't have it playing at some point during her day.

While Sarah still didn't know who sent her these gifts, she had grown accustomed to their appearance and looked forward to them almost as much as the ones she received from her mother. Sarah took the box from her dresser and moved to the bed. Sitting cross legged she took the plain white envelope with her name written in elegant spidery letters.

She had expected the same salutation she always received but what she saw sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine. In the same handwriting as on the front of the envelope it read simply:

Happy eighteenth birthday Sarah. See you soon.

-J

Sarah turned the letter over and over hoping for some sign or marking to identify the letter. As always there were none to be found. She sat lost in her thoughts for a moment. Wondering if perhaps this was the suspicious occurrence her mother had spoken of.

"See you soon." She mused out loud to herself, reading the letter over again. She looked back at the box with a new perspective. Who was this J? He had never mentioned anything about meeting her before. Why now? Could she trust him? Was it even a he?

She wasn't sure if she should open the present or not. She tried to ration that he (she had decided it was a male.) had never sent her anything before but beautiful gifts. She glanced over to her music box and smiled gently. He knew her tastes as well as her own mother. She turned back to the unopened box and eyed it warily.

After several minutes of contemplative silence her curiosity won out and with trembling hands she moved to untie the bow. She chewed on her bottom lip as she lifted the lid from the box, and her breath caught in her throat. She pulled from the box a beautiful figurine of a man with wild hair and a regal stance.

He was leaned forward slightly as if offering his hand to dance. The other was tucked behind his back. It was adorned with outlandish clothing the likes of which she had never seen before. She was drawn to the eyes of the small statue and couldn't believe how life like they seemed.

Upon closer inspection she realized they were two different shades and there was something else to them she couldn't quite decipher. A smirk was set on his mouth, giving an impression of conceit. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She wondered absently if such a man could exist. Sarah continued to stare at the figurine transfixed until a knock at her bedroom door brought her out of her daze.

"Sarah," Came Karen's muffled voice. "If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school."

"Alright, alright, already." She replied sliding off her bed. Walking over to her dresser she placed the figurine next to her mirror. Stepping back she admired it again for a moment before rushing to take her shower.

Twenty minutes later dressed and clean she sat at the breakfast table munching on some dry toast. Karen was at the sink washing dishes while Toby sat in his high chair throwing dry cheerios at Sarah. "Stop it you spoilt little goblin." Sarah said picking a cheerio out of her damp hair.

"Sarah!" Karen admonished turning from her dishwashing. "He's just a baby. Really."

"Well," Sarah said grumpily. "You're never too young to learn some manners." As soon as Karen had turned her back on them she made a face at Toby while sticking out her tongue. He squealed in delight, which hadn't been her intent. She slumped down in her chair moodily.

"Oh, you are not one to be judging anyone's manners young lady." Karen said putting the last dish away. Sarah simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. Karen turned around leaning against the sink and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Sarah scowling at Toby for a moment and sighed.

She didn't know what do to with the girl. Everything she had tried failed. Sarah didn't want her in her life and it seemed as though nothing were going to change that fact. Teenagers. Karen glanced at the over cast weather outside the window and back at Sarah who was busy fishing a cheerio from out of her shirt.

"You should take an umbrella." She said. "I looks like it might rain." At her words, Sarah glanced up at the window then towards her step mother. "Its fine, it won't rain." Was all she said. It was Karen's turn to roll her eyes at her husband's daughter.

"Whatever Sarah." She said with a frustrated sigh. "Just don't forget that you're supposed to watch Toby again tonight." Sarah's only response was a curt nod as she stood from the table. Her father walked in as she was exiting the kitchen. She stopped and gave him a cheerful good morning and a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and watched her go. "Have a good day at school." He called after her. "I will!" she returned shutting the door.

Robert gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning sweet heart." He greeted. Karen said nothing but simply glowered at him. "Oh goodness," He said apprehensively. "What's happened now?"

"I'll tell you what's happened." She began. "Your daughter hates me. No matter what I try she simply wants nothing to do with me. It's driving me insane." She finished running a hand through her hair.

Robert came up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the cheek for good measure. "I know." He sighed. "But you have to remember what she's gone through. She loved her mother with all her heart and she just abandoned her. It's only natural that she's going to take awhile to adjust."

Karen turned in his arms and gave her husband a disbelieving look. "Take awhile?" She raised an eyebrow. "Take awhile?" She placed a fist on her hip. Robert groaned inwardly. It was much too early for this argument. "Robert, honestly it's been nearly three years. I think three years is more than enough time to adjust." She huffed.

"Look," He said "neither of us has had to deal with our mothers just up and leaving with no word. Never to be heard from again. Who are we to decide when would be the right time for her to snap out of whatever it is she's going through?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So lets just forget about it for now and she'll come around when she's ready. Okay?" He asked. Karen sighed dramatically and nodded. "Alright." She agreed reluctantly. "You're right I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated. She can be so head strong and defiant."

Robert chuckled lightly. "She gets that from her mother." He said seriously. "Let's just eat some breakfast and forget about it." And they did.

That afternoon Sarah found herself in the park near her home. It was one of her favorite spots to come and escape her reality. She lucked out and had the whole place to herself thanks to the overcast weather. An owl hooted nearby and she looked it over with a smile. Well, she almost had the place to herself.

"Hey there." Sarah called over to the owl while pulling her book and dress from her bag. "Come to watch me practice again?" She laughed softly as it hooted in reply. "I thought so." She said with a wink. The barn owl fluffed up its feathers and seemed to be settling in for the show.

Sarah had first noticed the owl about a year ago. It seemed to follow her around but always at a distance. She had thought it odd at first but eventually had gotten used to its presence. Now she was rather fond of the owl and found that he was an excellent listener who never interrupted her.

She supposed that she saw him as a sort of wild pet. "Well, look what I got today." She said holding up the green dress. The bird tilted its head but said nothing. "It's from my mother. Isn't it lovely?" The owl clicked its beak in response. He watched silently as she ran her fingers lovingly over the fabric lost in her own world.

Jareth wasn't sure at what point he'd taken to following her around in his owl form. He just knew that he needed to be near her, in whatever form that may be. Sarah had taken an instant liking to him. She had tried coaxing him in her room with bits of food and when that failed flat out trying to catch him.

Had he a mouth he would have grinned at the thought. It was true he wanted to be near her, but he would be damned if he were to let her hold him. He did have his pride. So he stayed at a distance, always watching her silently.

She had eventually given up trying to capture him and seemed to be content just to talk. Sarah didn't really having any friends that he knew of. She preferred to keep herself at arms length. Many acquaintances but no real friends, the better for him, he rationed.

It was him she unloaded her burdens to. Her problems with her stepmother and her little brother, the occasional hated teacher or bully at school. He was always ready to lend a feathered ear. He preferred it that way. That she would come to him and not others. Even if she didn't realize who he was, he was fine with that, for now.

Jareth watched for the hundredth time as Sarah acted out the scenes from the book he had left her. The longing in him intensified a hundred fold. He couldn't wait any longer. It was time to move things along.

With a simple blink he helped time move on a little faster. Hearing the chime from the near by clock tower Sarah gathered up her skirts and high tailed it home. Now just a little push here and little pull of magic there, and he would have her right where he wanted her.

He held up the crystal, sure that victory was his. Jareth allowed himself a small smirk. The time had finally come. There was no way she could resist him, after all, they were made for one another. The woman, whom had plagued his dreams for countless centuries, was finally his for the taking.

"You have no power over me." She spoke the words softly, but they echoed in his ears with a deafening roar. His mind reeled with the shock of her words. The next thing he knew, he was falling and so was his world.

When he finally came to he was a lone in the broken Escher room. For a blissful moment he had no recollection of the events that had led up to this moment. But as with all blissful moment, reality washed in and left him a dull ache. She had rejected him. Impossible.

He howled at the injustice of being denied his mate, and grief threatened to consume him. Anger, white hot, tolled off him in waves, as he fought not to give in to oblivion. He made a terrifying picture stalking back and fo4rth, hands clenched at this sides, nostrils flaring. He punched a suspended stone nearby and it crumbled to dust under his strength.

He turned his anger on another wall then another until there was no more left. He hissed and began forming crystals only to smash them on the ground a moment later. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. She was his soul mate. She had been created simply for him, and he for her. So why did she reject him? It made no sense.

With the shatter of a final crystal he somehow managed to reign in his anger. He took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. For the first time in his long life he cursed him self a fool for being so self assured.

This was new territory and he wasn't quite sure how to proceed now. He had his plans mapped out before, but things hadn't exactly gone according to plan. Jareth expelled a ragged breath and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He would go to her and make her understand that she had no choice in the matter. She was his mate and she rightfully belonged to him.

Should he fail, he would be lost forever. Jareth refused to let his train of thought go down that road. He would make her see, and she would recognize him as her mate, no arguments. He was restless to be bonded, but managed to settle down as his confidence lent him the control he needed.

Mind set, he gave a flick of the wrist, produced a crystal and was gone.

Sarah looked around in confusion. "H-hello?" Where on earth had everyone gone? One moment she was celebrating with half the occupants of the Labyrinth, and the next she was completely alone.

She looked around her room uneasily, but all that remained were a few party streamers. "Figures." Grumbling to herself she started to pick up the mess. "Oh no please, you guys go on ahead. I'll clean up. Really no problem at all." She muttered sarcastically. "Should you need us…blah blah blah."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled a tuft of orange fur from off the corner of her desk. As she continued cleaning she began to smile. She had done it. She finally went to the Underground, and had an adventure to boot!

What a magical place it had been. Not at all like here, so boring, so bland, so monotonous. She couldn't wait to see her mother and tell her all about her adventure. Sarah did a small twirl as she picked up some stray confetti, a real adventure.

Throwing away the last of the trash she rubbed her hands on her jeans and headed back to her room. On the way she stole another peek at Toby who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She smiled softy and backed out of the room quietly.

Sarah headed towards the bathroom. She felt she had never needed a shower so much in all her life. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Raising her arm she sniffed tentatively. "Oh my God!" She gagged. "No wonder everyone left." With a renewed determination she peeled off her clothes, jumped into the shower and began to scrub ruthlessly.

Back in her room, Sarah changed into her pajamas and sitting at her vanity began brushing out her long black hair. She tried to fight off her weariness by humming along with her music box. The melody was soft, sweet and full of promise. She froze, realization dawning on her. It was his song.

The song he had sang to her in the ballroom. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Was he brooding? Perhaps plotting revenge for the girl that had defied him? She wasn't sure that she wanted to know, but it seemed she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Even when she had been celebrating she had thought of him. And why was her music box playing that song? Had it always played that melody? Yes she was sure it had. She wondered if perhaps it was he who had sent her the mysterious gifts over the last few years? She dismissed it almost immediately as ludicrous. Yet, was it?

Sarah glanced over to where her latest gift stood, the figurine. She gasped as she realized just whom it resembled. The Goblin King. She laid the hairbrush down and with trembling fingers picked up the figurine to examine it more closely.

She ran her fingers absently over its features. The same hair, eyes, and right down to that infuriating smirk he seemed to always be sporting. There was no doubt in her mind it was he. But the question was why. Why would he send her all those gifts? Who was she but some silly girl who wanted more out of life then what she had?

A memory brushed her mind. "But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" He had offered her his love, a perfect dream, and she had denied him. "No way." She whispered in disbelief. Was this possible?

She had assumed it was all part of the game, another challenge to overcome. She placed the figurine back in its place. Had Toby's life not been on the line would she have still said no? She had been attracted to him that was true, how could she not have been?  
The man practically radiated sensuality.

This whole thing was crazy and she was beyond tired. Sarah decided to just go to sleep and think about it further in the morning. She stood up and turned to see the very object of her musings standing before her. She started to scream but it was cut off as she toppled over the stool to her vanity.

She glanced up sheepishly through the hair that had fallen over her face. The Goblin King was leaning leisurely against her bedpost. Arms crossed over his chest, looking for all the world as if he were completely at home. With a wave of his hand the music box stopped playing, throwing the room into silence.

He grinned down at her taking in her disheveled appearance. She wore a thin tank top and a pair of very short shorts. He groaned mentally as a hot wave of desire flooded his senses. His eyes raked over her figure hungrily as he fought to reign in his lust.

Sarah licked her lips and shrunk back against her vanity. He looked as if he wanted to eat her. The fierce look in his eyes frightened her and she glanced at the door wondering if she could make it out before he caught her.

He followed her line of sight to the door and his grin broadened. She doubted there was anywhere she could run that he couldn't follow. "Going somewhere kitten?" He asked raising a sarcastic brow.

The predatory look in his eyes had gone and she found a little bit of her strength return. She gathered herself from the floor and righted the turned chair. She took a moment to smooth down her hair and raised her chin.

"What" Her voice had come out in a squeak and she cleared her throat to begin again. Sarah cursed herself for sounding so weak. She had defeated this man and won back her brother. That was something wasn't it? And why did she suddenly feel very scared?

"What do you want?" She asked managing to sound a little more dignified this time. Her mind was screaming that he was here to extract revenge from her for beating him. But there was something else whispering in her mind that he was here for another reason altogether. She quickly pushed the thought aside.

He smirked and straightening him self, took a step towards her. Placing his fists on his hips he tilted his head slightly and replied. "Just you."

Sarah couldn't help the look of utter shock that stole over her features. She wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting but that most definitely hadn't been it. "Uh, me?" She asked disbelievingly. Sarah wasn't quite sure how she had managed to get that sentence out with the state of shock she was in.

"Why so surprised Sarah? Did I not offer myself to you earlier this evening?" He watched as the look of astonishment was replaced by one of doubt. "you belong to me Sarah, come" He took another step forward and offered his hand, fully expecting her to take it.

The silence dragged on for a moment, as she did nothing but stare skeptically at his proffered hand. He felt his anger begin to rise again. She was his mate. Could she not feel his soul calling out to her, the way hers called him? Why was she being so difficult?

"Come." He repeated more firmly. Sarah still stood there staring at his hand like a deer caught in the headlights. For some unknown reason she found that she wanted nothing more than to do exactly as he asked. She shook her head trying to clear it and form some rational thought. He is the Goblin King Sarah; he's only tying to trick you. You can't trust him.

She took a hesitant step back and brought her hands to her chest as if trying to keep him from being able to grab them. "No." She stated firmly tearing her gaze from his hand to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean no?" He nearly growled. His voice was low and threatening. "There is no brother for you to save kitten, no labyrinth for you to beat." Why in all of creation was she being so damn difficult?

Sarah could see the anger blazing in his eyes and she took a frightened step back. She decided it best to try and calm him lest he decided to stop toying with her and just kill her or something horrible to that effect. Sarah raised her hands in a I'm not a threat gesture.

"Look," She began calmly, trying not to further upset him. "I know that you don't really want me. I realize that you must be very angry with me for defeating you, but you have to understand I had no choice. I love my brother very much. I was being childish, and I honestly didn't think that you would really come and take him away. He deserves as much right as anyone to grow up normally and seeing as I got him into that mess I had to rectify the situation."

She watched him for a moment, trying to read his expression. But there was none that she could see. "Please, I'm very sorry." She said wringing her hands.

He gave her a quizzical look. What the hell was she babbling on about? "What the devil are you sorry for?" He asked simply.

"F-for beating you." She stuttered confused. "Look, I just had…" She trailed off when she realized that he was chuckling at her. Now she was thoroughly stumped. He was ready to rip her head off a minute ago and now he was laughing.

"Oh Sarah, don't you see? That simply proves that you're worthy of me. You are my equal. I wouldn't have had it any other way." He gave her an amused smile. "Had you failed I would have truly questioned your credibility. But you didn't did you?"

He was smiling at her, truly smiling, and she didn't know what to think of it. Not that she had known what to think before. "Please just stop." She asked getting irritated. "I know that you don't really care for me. I know that you're only here to get some sort of twisted revenge and I'm not going to fall for it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Honestly, I would rather you just get it over with so I can go to sleep."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. Any remaining anger dissipating. Was this why she continued to reject him? Did she honestly think his affection insincere? How he managed to be soul mates with such a silly girl was beyond him. Well at least he wouldn't be bored for the rest of eternity. He had a feeling that with her around life would be anything but dull.

"Oh Sarah, I promise you my affections are anything but false. What can I do to prove that to you? He smiled amused by her antics.

God he was gorgeous when he smiled. She shook her head to banish the thought. She didn't have the time to be thinking such things. What the hell was going on? How did she come to be in this situation? Was she hallucinating? How long did the effects from that peach take to wear off?

Sarah didn't know what to say or think. So she opted for standing there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a while of amused silent on Jareth's part and perplexed silence on Sarah's, she finally managed to ask. "Are you trying to say that you have some sort of crush on me?"

Jareth grinned. No, definitely not boring, and pleasantly unexpected. "No." He answered simply. Sarah looked crest fallen and bit angry for a moment. He decided to continue before she could come to any more conclusions.

Let me explain something to you kitten," He spoke condescendingly as he began to slowly remove his gloves. He started advancing towards her with slow unhurried steps. "I do not have crushes." He paused his lip curling in distaste.

Sarah began to take compensating steps backwards to keep her self out of his reach. She watched as one leather glove drifted slowly to the floor only to be accompanied by the other a moment later. She brought her eyes back up to meet his and continued walking back.

Jareth smirked at that but didn't stop advancing. "I have a soul mate," He tilted his head forward and raised his eyebrows to indicate he meant her. "And now that I've found you, I'll never let you go."

Sarah gasped as her back came into contact with the wall. He placed a hand on either side of her body and leaned in. She broke eye contact to look at the arms blocking her escape. When she turned her attention back to him, she was shocked to find his face so close.

He leaned in further to whisper, his hot breath tickling her ear. Sarah shuddered involuntarily as he spoke. "Ever." That one word was full of dark promise but Sarah was beyond comprehensible thought at the moment.

He pulled his head back to look at her. His eyes dipped to her full lips, and she held her breath. A fire that had started to pool in her lower abdomen increased a he ever so slowly moved in closer. She hadn't wanted to feel that way. Had she in fact been lucid she would have cursed at her body's betrayal.

However being vacant as she was, she simply stood there waiting with baited breath. Their lips had barely managed to touch, not even enough to call a kiss, when there was a loud knock on the door. Jareth pushed off the wall angrily and growled low and menacing.

He moved to stand behind the door arms crossed over his chest and sighed truly irritated at his misfortune. His irritated sigh became an impatient one when Sarah did nothing but stand there, eyes wide with alarm. He snapped a finger in front of her face. She blinked several times and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

He raised his eyebrows as a way of saying 'are you going to stand there all night like a moron or are you going to answer that?' Sarah swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Yes." She managed to croak.

Stealing a nervous glance at Jareth she saw that he was smirking again. Bastard. "Sarah, it's Dad, can I come in?" She panicked as she heard the doorknob jiggle. There was an audible sigh of relief when it didn't budge. "Sarah, are you alright?" Her father asked through the door.

She looked at Jareth lounging against the wall as if he hadn't a care. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm uh, just not dressed is all." Jareth raised his eyebrows, as he looked her up and down. She squirmed unconsciously under his heated gaze. He slowly pushed away from the wall and came to stand behind her. She turned her face to keep him in view.

"Well sweetie, I just wanted to say thank you for watching Toby tonight."

Jareth had moved her hair aside and began placing small kisses behind her ear and on the back of her neck. She shuddered not quite knowing what to do. Her first reaction had been to pull away, perhaps slap him for good measure. However the thought fled as quickly as it entered, chased away by the sensations coursing through her body.

Somehow through the hormonal fog floating through her brain she realized that her father was still talking. She had to fight to pull her attention back to hear what he was saying.

"…how does that sound to you?" Oh shit! What had he just asked her? Damn Jareth and damn her hormones. She turned to look at him and asked silently what her father had just said. Jareth simply shrugged his shoulders and bent back down to pick up where he had left off.

She waved him away and turned back to the door. Her brain turned to jelly when he touched her. She would deal with that later. "Ummm, yeah that sounds fine"  
She chewed on her lip waiting for her father to respond.

"Good it should be a lot of fun. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." Came the muffled reply.

"Night Dad."

Sarah heaved a sigh of relief. She turned and the sight that greeted her put a knot in her stomach. Jareth was lying prone on her bed, tossing a crystal toward the ceiling and absently catching it. She wiped a hand down her face. What now? She thought.

"What now indeed." Came the seductive reply. He turned towards her and winked.

Sarah froze eyes wide with shock. She was sure she hadn't said it aloud. "Can you read my thoughts?" She asked a little shaken.

"Yes." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "And no." He resumed tossing the crystal.

"Well?" She asked aggravated.

"Well what?"

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He gave her a smirk and that infamous eyebrow inched up ever so slightly.

She paused utterly frustrated. What the hell was he talking….oh. Realization struck. He was playing with her. Goading her on. Not one to ever be out done, she went with it. Placing her hands on her hips she replied. "Are you concerned about me?" Sarah raised a retaliating eyebrow.

Jareth stopped tossing his crystal and sat up with a brilliant smile. She was playing with him. Yes she was definitely made just for him, and he couldn't be more excited. "Why do you want to know?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that?"

"Will you continue to pester me until I do?"

Sarah flipped her damp hair behind her shoulder. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

Jareth was getting excited. This was definitely a pleasant change. He stood and took a few steps towards her. It was time for a different tactic. "Do you know I love you?"

Sarah was taken aback but didn't miss a beat. "Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"Do you really think I would do that?"

Sarah realized this could go on for hours, and as much as she hated that she was in fact enjoying her self she was tired. Sarah was stubborn to a fault and hated nothing more than to lose. Feeling daring she decided it was time to end this.

Sarah tossed her hair and rotated her shoulder slightly so that the strap to her top slid down a bit. Jareth's eyes were immediately drawn to the smooth skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"Why wont you give me a straight answer?" She asked innocently, as if she were unaware of the situation she had put him in.

Sarah shrugged a bit and her top slid down just a bit further. She saw his eyes widen a bit and had to fight to keep a smile off her face. He licked his suddenly parched lips. What did she think she was doing?

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

Sarah rolled her other shoulder and let that strap fall down as well. She moved a little closer and saw his nostrils flair slightly and smirked. Got him.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Extremely." Jareth moved in to capture her lips when he heard her giggle. He realized what he had said just a moment before and very un-regally slapped himself on the forehead.

"You loose." She said readjusting her top. "That's a statement."

He pouted. "Humph, you cheated."

"I did not, I won fair and square. Now, stop avoiding the original question. Can you read my mind?"

He went and sat back on the bed. He leaned back resting his weight on his forearms. "I already answered you. Yes and no." He replied still sulking.

Sarah leaned back against her vanity. "Well, what does that mean?"

"Do you want another go around?" He asked her mischief shining in his mismatched gaze.

"No." She said crossing her arms.

He pouted. "Fine, I will elaborate since you insist on being such a spoil sport."

Sarah rolled her eyes heavenward. "Thank you."

"Because you are my soul mate, we share a certain bond. But that bond is not yet complete. Eventually I will be able to read your mind freely as you will mine. For the moment I can only catch bits and pieces. More precisely, what you want me to hear, I do."

He began to examine his nails as if bored with the subject. Sarah sat down on her vanity chair. "So you're really serious then?" He brought his attention back to her.

"About what?"

"About," She hesitated licking her lips. Desire coursed though him at the simple action. She continued a bit unsure. "About being in love with me and all that?"

He gave a short laugh. "Of course. What reason do I have to lie?"

"I thought you wanted revenge." She spoke quietly.

"I know."

Sarah gave a small frown. Had he read her thoughts about that as well?

"No." He answered her unspoken question.

"Stop that!" She cried.

He threw an exasperated hand in the air. "Well you obviously wanted me to hear it other wise I wouldn't have." He raised his eyebrows challenging her to object. She didn't.

They sat in contemplative silence, neither really knowing how to continue. After a while she spoke. "I still do you know?"

"What's that?"

She turned her face to look out the window. "Think that you want revenge." How could someone like him be interested in a flighty girl like herself?

He stood and walked over to her. He crouched down and placing a finger on her cheek, turned her head to face him. "I will never lie to you Sarah. This much I promise."

She searched his eyes for the truth, but found that she couldn't read them. She sighed. "So what is it that you want form me?"

"I believe I've already answered that question." When she said nothing he pushed himself to his feet and threw his hands in the air. "You, you silly girl!"

"Yes I've gathered as much. I'm not a complete idiot you know?" He made a face but wisely remained silent. "I just not quite sure what it is you expect me to do about that."

The pure disbelief etched across his face almost made her want to laugh. Almost. He looked at her as if she just slapped him. "Don't you want me?" He asked searching her face. "Can't you feel how right we are, here?" He tapped a finger over her heart.

She did feel it. As much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. And it scared her worse than anything she had faced in his Labyrinth. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "I don't even know you." She said out loud.

But Jareth had heard the thought and it brightened his spirit. He decided it best not to mention it for her sake. It was a lot to take-in in a single evening. Besides she would no doubt only see it as an invasion of her privacy.

"I tell you what kitten," He said pulling her to her feet. "Let's make sure you get to know me then hmmm? I will stay above for a while, and when you are ready we'll move underground."

"Whoa-I never, I mean I"

"Shhhh." He silenced her spluttering by placing a finger over her lips. "Your tired. Lets go to sleep and we can discuss this further in the morning." He took hold of her wrist and started for the bed.

Sarah dug her heels into the ground to stop their progress. "What do you mean lets go to sleep? If you think your sleeping here you've another thing coming."

Turning back to her he simply laughed and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "I seem to be repeating my self quite often this evening. Only because it's you I'll humor. As I've said, I have waited a very long time for you kitten, and now that I have you, I refuse to let you go. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish, but I will not be leaving your side. So get used to it."

That said he walked over to the bed and began to unbutton his vest.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

He looked down at his vest and then back at her innocently. "You don't expect me to sleep in this do you?"

Sarah's eyes went wide. "What I expect is for you to leave."

"Nonsense. This is something I refuse to bend on. Now be a dear and turn off the lights."

He lay down with his hands behind his head and waited. The soft click of the clock was heard as both refused to give in. He looked over to her and saw that she was glaring daggers at him arms akimbo. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous." He said standing up and striding towards her. "Sleep." He laced a small amount of magic with the command. Sarah's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into his waiting arms.

He lifted her up and proceeded to carry her over to the bed. "So stubborn." He whispered as he lay her down. He lay down beside her and placed an arm aroung her waist, pulling her into his embrace. She snuggled into his chest and sighed in her sleep. Jareth smiled at her unconscious gesture and kissed her temple. "Goodnight Kitten."

Sarah looked at the clock on her bed stand through blurry eyes. It read six AM. She groaned feeling sore all over her body. She was wondering in her sleep hazed mind why that was when she felt an arm tighten around her waist.

Her eyes snapped open all the fog instantly clear from her mind. She cautiously turned her head to glance behind her. The Goblin King lie sleeping, his arm casually draped across her middle. Shit! She brought her head back forward and sat there frozen for a while.

Sarah started to ease off the bed as softly as possible, trying desperately not to wake him. She stole another quick glance and saw that he had a small smirk playing about his lips. Bastard. Just as she was sure that she was in the clear the hand that held her fast only moments before snaked out to take hold of her again.

She gave a yelp of surprise as he pulled her back against him. Wrapping both arms around her middle, he began to nuzzle her neck. "And just where do you think you're going hmmm?" He asked.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. While she had nothing to compare it to, Sarah decided that Jareth must have the sexiest morning voice ever. She squirmed to get out of his embrace. She simply couldn't think with him so close.

After a few minutes of wrestling with him, she somehow ended up on her back arms pinned above her head. He was resting on top of her and she looked at him confused as to how she had ended up in the position. She frowned. Not exactly an improvement.

He cocked his head to the side and regarded her with a playful smile. "My my my, aren't we playful this morning?"

"You did this not me." She accused. "I was trying to get away from you."

"Well," he teased. "Whoever is at fault I don't mind one bit."

Sarah lay there in silence for a moment not sure what to do. She stared into his hypnotic gaze. She noticed not for the first time that his eyes were mismatched. One was a light cold blue and the other a warm brownish gold. She realized that his pupils were also mismatched. Odd. She thought.

Not fully aware of what she was doing she pulled her hand from his light grasp and traced his lips, marveling at their softness. Jareth drew in a slow breath and closed his eyes. He leaned into her touch. She could see his rapid pulse beating beneath her fingertips.

Suddenly his head whipped towards the door and he snarled. Sarah couldn't believe it he actually snarled. With a click the door swung open. "Sarah I swear sometimes if it wasn't for me you'd never…." Karen stopped short, eyes wide at the sight before her.

Jareth was glaring at her and there was a predatory gleam in his eyes, his teeth bared. Sarah was sure that if looks could kill, Karen would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ash.

"I, I…" She stuttered. Karen stood there for a few more moments, her mouth moving without any words. Then without warning she promptly shut her mouth, turned and walked out the door.

"Oh shit." Sarah said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Okay hope that was good for everyone. A little action in this chapter. Well review please and let me know what you think. 


	6. Good morning

Okeedookie! This chapter is dedicated to Bubblespryte. Thanks for keeping me on track sorry for the long delay and the short length of this chapter, I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. ;) So enjoy.

Oh yes, I always forget. I own nothing, just borrowing. Sigh, woe is me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah turned panic stricken eyes on the Goblin King. "Tell me you can fix that." She said. It wasn't a question but a demand.

"Fix what dear Sarah?" Jareth drew lazily.

Sarah managed to push him aside and stood quickly. She began pacing back and forth running a hand through her hair.

"Fix what? Fix what?" She began waving frantically at

the door. "Fix that!"

Jareth rolled onto his side propping a fist under his chin and gave her a bemused smile. Sarah was breathing heavily, her hair disheveled and her cheeks red. All he could think was how beautiful she was in that moment. When he said nothing but continued to stare at her she stood straight and crossed her arms. Her glower shook him from his admiration.

"Fix what now?" He asked with a crooked smile. He still had a hard time believing that she was actually here in his presence. That he was finally whole.

Sarah took a deep calming breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jareth, stop playing games and please tell me that you can turn back time and make all that go away." She waved a mindless hand around the room.

Jareth sat up on the bed crossing his legs. He gave her a look that said you joking? " Sarah honestly," Jareth admonished. Sarah looked up at him the hope slowly draining from her eyes. "What a waste of magic." He continued. "She would have to find out about us sooner or later. It is better that she know now at any rate." Jareth stood and began dressing clearing ending the conversation.

Sarah however was not so easily cast aside. She watched him dumbfounded as he replaced the white shirt he had removed the night before. He smoothed down the material before slipping on his vest. Once finished he began looking around for his gloves. "Where did I put those things?" He mumbled to himself.

As Sarah watched Jareth dress, a plan slowly began to form in her mind. She decided that she would have her way and use whatever means necessary to get it. Her stepmother was definitely someone to be reckoned with and she wasn't up to dealing with her this morning.

"Jareth." Sarah called softly. She would have to do this right if she were to convince him to turn back time for her. But if he loved her as he said he did, surely he would do this small thing for her. She had seen him use this power before and it seemed so effortless.

"No." He mumbled, crouching down to pick his gloves up off the floor not even bothering to look her way. He stood in one graceful movement and finally turned to look her over. "I will not turn back time for this. It's ridiculous really. You will have to tell them eventually that you are leaving." He opened the door and motioned to it with his hand. "Now is as good a time as any."

Sarah's eyes glanced at the door then to Jareth's. She worried her bottom lip thinking hard about the situation. Jareth waited patiently while she did this. She could do this she decided at length. She walked over to the door slowly and shut it. He raised a curious brow at her but said nothing. She ran a nervous hand through her tangled hair and took a deep breath for strength.

"Jareth," She began again. "I have one week before my birthday. One week before I plan on going to live in the Underground." Sarah purposely left out the fact that she planned on living in the Underground with her mother for obvious reasons. "If they know about you, then they are going to try and ground me, to forbid me from seeing you. You don't want that right?"

Still Jareth said nothing. He simply looked upon her, a small smile gracing his features. He inclined his head ever so slightly to let her know he was in fact listening.

"Well," She continued a bit unsure of herself after his neutral response. "I-I want this last week with them to be nice, not strained." She stood straighter and lifted her chin defiantly. She refused to let him see her as weak. "I don't want to hurt them and have them looking at me all week like I'm sort of failure. Just please do this for me and I promise you at the end of the week I will talk to them."

Jareth pushed slowly off the wall he had been casually leaning against and brought his hands together giving her a small applause.

"Very nicely said. However, I already told you no." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a thorough once over.

Sarah clinched her teeth, her nostrils flaring slightly. She was fighting hard to keep her temper in check. If one thing could be said about Sarah Williams it was that she had a fearsome temper.

"Fine," She said turning to get dressed. "If that's how you want it to be then so be it."

Jareth looked at her with distrust. No one who shared a soul with him would ever give in so easily. To be honest he probably would have given in to her wishes with a bit more pleading and strokes to his ego. Just what did she have up her sleeve?

Sarah came back from her closet dressed and ready to take on the day. She excused herself and went to brush her teeth. When she came back she gave Jareth a dazzling smile while holding the door for him.

"After you your majesty." She said in her sweetest voice.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and tried probing her mind for some clue as to what she had planned. Unfortunately for him he received nothing.

"Ladies first." He said with an equally sweet smile. Jareth decided there was no way he was going to let her see how much she was unsettling him. She surprised him again when she simply shrugged and flounced down the stairs.

Jareth sighed heavily. If she was anything like him he doubted the morning would be anything but simple. He straightened his shoulders, lifted his chin and followed her down to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out and for it's short length. I promise that my chapters will come more regularly. I was traveling for a few months and never had a computer long enough to write. Pooh on that. Well I hope you liked it and please leave a review to let me know.


	7. Nice to meet you

Karen was sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee forgotten in front of her. She turned to look at Robert sitting next to her. He had the same look of disbelief and shock written across his face that she was sure was written on hers. She heard a squeak on the stairs and watched her husband's face transform into the concerned angry parent. She took his hand for support and schooled her features to do the same.

Karen had learned that the most important thing when dealing with Sarah Williams was not to show fear. It seemed that Sarah could taste it and would most assuredly exploit the fact. Karen had leaned that the hard way when she had first married Robert. Show fear and she somehow walks away without getting grounded and with an early allowance. Karen still wasn't sure how that had happened.

Sarah lightly strolled into the room and to Karen's surprise was not spouting apologies or cowering in fear. The things she found herself in trouble for were usually small things that she had thrown temper tantrums over. This certainly was no small thing, yet here she was calm and radiating confidence, and, was that a smile? 

She watched dumbfounded yet again as Sarah pulled out a chair and with more grace and poise then Karen would have ever given her credit for, took her seat. Sarah politely crossed her hands and laid them on her lap. She held her chin high in the air and gave off an air of superiority.

Throughout this whole show, Karen had managed to keep her composure. Show no fear, be strong. She repeated it over in her head like a mantra. To her credit, it was working. However, as soon as the man who was responsible for this family discussion entered the room, she lost all sense of the word composure.

He more glided then walked into the kitchen with a cat like grace she had never seen any man possess. His clothes were like something out of a fairy tale. If Sarah had an air of superiority about her, he was positively regal. He took his own seat and while he sat as straight as the rest of them, he still managed to look as though he were lounging.

His beauty was indescribable and it seemed as if she couldn't make any coherent thoughts other than the fact that he was the most handsome creature she had ever laid eyes on. Robert cleared his throat and Karen blushed looking away in embarrassment. She looked back to find a knowing smirk on the strangers face and she blushed again.

Sarah watched as her stepmother blushed and fumbled with coffee cup. She wanted to laugh but based on the look her father was giving her decided against it. Instead, taking pity on her stepmother she cleared her throat to gain her fathers attention.

Her father looked from his blushing wife to the man who was seated across from her. He wasn't impressed. His ego flared and he puffed out his chest slightly. Jareth gave a small chuckle at the territorial display but said nothing. Sarah soon found herself the recipient of her father's glare. She squirmed a bit in her seat but remained silent. She refused to cave in.

"Well," Her father began angrily. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sarah said nothing and kept her face completely neutral. She had decided that she wouldn't say a thing. This was Jareth's fault, let him explain to her parents that he was some mystical king and that he wanted to kidnap and marry her. She took a deep breath and turned to Jareth.

Jareth for his part was highly amused. The look of contempt Sarah's father had sent him was delightful. He had seen far worse creatures send him far more threatening looks. Although in those instances he had merely dealt with them the way a king does with ungrateful subjects . Here he had to tread lightly. Sarah loved them and he wouldn't dare cause her pain.

"Answer me damn it!" Robert nearly shouted at being ignored.

Jareth raised a curious brow but still remained silent. "Yes Jareth, answer him." He heard Sarah's smug voice say in his mind. Ah, so this was her plan all along. She would remain completely silent and leave me to do the explaining? Well then, so be it.

"Your daughter is my future wife." Sarah's jaw dropped at his declaration but he simply ignored her. "And as such I shall not be parted from her." He paused to give Robert a level look to let him know there would be no arguments about this.

"I understand that her being underage is problematic for you. Fine. I had not planned on taking her as my bride until her eighteenth birthday a week hence. You may rest easily in the matter of your daughters integrity. I am a gentleman and have no intentions of performing any actions to compromise her status as such."

At this point in his speech all the Williams' mouths were agape. Although he wasn't so sure Karen's was from his speech. He smiled slightly at the thought. Jareth continued to ignore them and continued.

"Although I have no plans on being anything less then a gentleman, I can not guarantee her safety when I am not near. Therefore I shall be staying here until she comes of age. At which point we will be wed and she will return with me Underground where she will be crowned queen."

Jareth took a moment to let the information sink in. Robert looked to his daughter who seemed to be in the same state as the rest of them, shock. Who the hell did this guy think he was? No one was taking his daughter anywhere and he most certainly wasn't staying in his home.

"Now listen here buddy," Robert began incensed. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come into peoples homes talking about marriage and taking away daughters a-a-and queens!" He spluttered. "Your crazy."

Jareth interrupted Robert with a simple hand gesture. "Forgive me." He said not sounding at all like one who wanted to be forgiven, but like a king humoring peasants. "I have been remiss. I have no intention of taking away your daughter without proper compensation."

"Proper compensation?" Robert yelled kicking back his chair to stand. "Proper compensation?! What do you think she is some sort of thing you can buy? Some sort of whore?" He started to head for the phone. "Your sick, you know that? Sick, and I'm calling the cops."

Robert reached for the phone but as his fingers brushed it, it flew from his grasp to smash against a wall and land in a broken pile on the other side of the kitchen. Robert whipped his head to face the man seated at his table. Had he done that? He looked calm and composed, his hand which was in the air lowering back to the table.

"Yes," Jareth said. "That was me."

Robert backed up a few paces not knowing what to think. He looked to his wife who seemed to be hypnotized, staring at him with a dreamy expression. Who was this man? How had Sarah gotten involved with him?

Without getting up from his seat, Jareth made a graceful motion towards the chair Robert had recently vacated.

"If you'll please sit down, we may continue our discussion in a civilized manner."

"Who are you?" Robert asked with trepidation. "You certainly aren't human. Are you like Sarah's mother then?"

Jareth snorted. "Hardly."

Sarah, whom had been quiet and observant up to this point not knowing what to do, turned disbelieving eyes towards her father.

"You knew about her?" She asked.

Robert sighed and cautiously took his seat. He eyed Jareth for quite a while before responding. "Yes, well no, it's complicated."

"Well enlighten me dad." Sarah said.

"Yes dad, enlighten us." Jareth said mockingly. This earned him a glare from both Sarah and her father. Karen was still in some sort of trance. Jareth simply smiled and turned away. He produced a crystal and began toying with it giving them the illusion of privacy.

Robert continued to glare at Jareth even though he had turned away. He turned back to Sarah and sighed again. "Alright," He said. "I'll tell you what I know about your mother, but then your going to tell me all about this." He pointed a finger at her. "You tell me, not him." He said motioning with his thumb. "Got it?"

She gave a mumbled yes. Robert glanced at Jareth once more before continuing. "when I met your mother, I fell madly in love with her. At first sight you could say. I never questioned it. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth you know?"

Sarah gave a slight nod thinking that it was exactly what she was doing with Jareth.

"Well things went great for a while. Then I started noticing strange things she would do. She would talk to the fish at the pond down in the lake. Now I realize that in its self isn't so strange but it was like they listened to her. It was crazy." Robert paused and took on a sort of dreamy expression. As if he were reliving that moment.

"Then I started to notice other things. She could do things that she shouldn't have been able to." He stopped again and ran a hand through his hair. "I-I don't know how to explain it. Just small things like the dishes. There would be a mess in the kitchen and I would go to take out Merlin and when I came back not even five minutes later, everything would be spotless."

Robert looked at his daughter with and expression she couldn't quite read. "I never asked her about it, I was so afraid of scaring her."

"Scaring her dad?" Sarah asked slightly confused.

"Yes, I figured that if she had wanted me to know, she would tell me. But she never did tell me, and I had this fear that if I called her on it, she would leave. I was scared that she would leave me."

Sarah reached across the table and laid a hand on her father's arm. "Oh dad, I never knew." She said softly. Robert placed his own hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled slightly.

"I know sweetie." He looked over at Jareth who had his head cocked to the side and was staring at his unblinking wife. Jareth waved a hand in front of her face and smiled when she gave a glossy eyed grin. Robert's smile melted away and was replaced with a scowl.

"Now," He said turning his attention back to Sarah. "What the hell is going on"  
Sarah pulled her hand away and sat a little straighter. "Well uh, that's a bit complicated too." She gave an awkward sort of smile and cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning." She stole a glance at Jareth who was sitting with his arms across his chest looking bored. "It all started yesterday afternoon when you left me with Toby."

"Actually," Jareth stated in that same bored tone. "It started eighteen years ago."

"What?" Sarah and Robert stated simultaneously.

"You tell your story dear Sarah, and I will fill you in on the rest. Only you." He stated sparing a glance at Robert.

Sarah shook off her confusion and turned back to her father. "Well, like I said. Yesterday when you left me with Toby I was in a horrible selfish mood. I didn't mean it but, well I wished him away to the goblins."

For the next few hours Sarah told her father the whole story about her trip through the labyrinth ending with waking up next to Jareth. She also told him about her mother and who she really was. He hadn't reacted well to that. Feeling guilty she even told him about her previous plans to move underground when she turned eighteen. When she was done she cringed mentally preparing herself for the worst.

For a long time Robert said nothing he simply sat at the table alternating his gaze from his daughter to the strange man who was apparently King of the goblins. Robert stood slowly and meticulously placed his chair back in its proper place. He rested his hands on the back of the chair and sighed. With one last long look at his daughter he turned and walked out the back door.

The silence hanging in the air was deafening to Sarah. Thankfully Jareth was there to break it before she become hysterical. Sarah loved her father and never wanted to hurt him. She hadn't considered how her moving underground would affect him. She looked at the back door longingly and wished that things didn't have to be like this.

"Well" Said Jareth. "That was easy enough. However, what are you planning to do with this one."

Sarah turned her attention to her forgotten step mother. Her eyes were still glazed over and she had a sort of dreamy expression on her face. Sarah leaned forward and waved a hand in front of her face with no reaction. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Jareth.

"She fairy struck. It happens to humans who are weak minded."

"You mean like dumb?"

Jareth gave a slight chuckle. "No not dumb. More like weak willed. Easily manipulated."

"I thought you said you weren't a fairy."

"I'm not. It's the magic that causes this reaction, and I am someone who possesses a great deal of magic."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will she be okay?" She asked with mild concern.

Jareth looked Karen over and shrugged. "I can't say for certain."

"You mean she might be stuck like this?" She asked horrified.  
Jareth shrugged again. "It's possible yes."

Sarah looked at Jareth unbelievingly. In roughly a day he had managed to turn her world upside down. As she looked him over her temper started to flare. Just who did this Goblin King think he was to come into her perfectly mundane life and ruin everything. Her plans had flown right out the window.

Sarah stood knocking her chair over in the process. "You're a real ass hole you know that?" That said she tuned and fled to the safety of her room.

Jareth for his part was a bit confused. Where on earth had that come from? He gazed at Karen a moment lost in thought. No, definitely not boring. With a sigh and a longing look in the direction Sarah had fled he stood and followed. He had a feeling that this was merely the first of many. For he would follow her to the depths of hell if it were necessary. 

Okay, well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Still looking for a beta, so sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors and what not. Thanks to all of the people who review! It only takes a moment of your time and makes me want to write! I love you all! 


	8. Understanding

Sarah sat at her vanity, crying softly her head in her hands. What had happend to her life? Yesterday morning she had woke up excited with presents waiting for her. Her life simply going along its normal routine. Her breath hitched as she glanced at the dress her mother had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She longed for her mother more in this moment than she had since her departure. She would surely have words of wisdom to give her. Sometimes she felt so lost without her. The feeling of loss deepend as her thoughts turned to her father. What he must think of her! Wishing away Toby, keeping secrets.  
Perhaps her mother had been wrong not to tell him her true identity. Then again seeing his reaction perhaps not. She hoped that he would work through it. As many problems they had between them she loved him and wanted to him happy.

Sarah glanced at the figurine of the Goblin king and back again to her dress. Was this what her mother had been trying to warn her about? The Goblin King staking some sort of claim on her, declairing she would become his queen? Taking a tissue she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. she pulled her music box to her and wound it up. Knowing that the gift had come from Jareth didn't change the fact that it still brought her a sense of peace as she listened to its haunting melody.

Closing her eyes she let the memory of the song take over her mind. A memory that was fuzzy around the edges of dancing in a ballroom held close against the chest of the man who was turning her life upside down. Sarah smiled gently not missing the irony of him turning her life upside down. Had he not proclaimed her to have done the same thing hours earlier. Had it truely only been hours?

What did it all mean? It was true that she could feel a connection to him. Feel his mind brushing against hers in non threatening way as if to say, let me in wont you? There was something else as well, she could feel his presence right outside her door. It seemed so natural. She had the feeling that no matter where he went she would always be able to find him as though they were tied to together by some invisible string. There was a gentle vibrating to it softly leading the way to her door. Along the string some of the emotions he was going through made their way to her, confusion seemed to be the main one and she wondered at that.  
Sarah could see him in her minds eye leaning, one foot on the ground the other keeping his balance on the she concetrated.  
closing her eyes she could see the image much more clearly. She saw his head tilt to the side as if he realized she was watching his impossibly soft lips part to let a weary sigh pass. Lips that she had traced with her finger earlier that morning.  
A heat began to pool in her middle and she cut off the thought before it could go further.  
Shaking her head she stood and began to pace angry at herself and her body. A soft laugh skittered across her mind.

*Sarah Sarah,*

A fresh chill ran down her spine at the way her name rolled off his tougne. Even in her head his voice was sensual.

*Why do you fight when you feel how right this is in your heart? Come, let me in so I may see you as I speak.*

"Oh no." Said Sarah backing away her hands held up defenslessly. "You just stay on that side of the door for now and I will stay on mine. I don't need you in here right now messing with my head."  
A chuckle. *Try and stop me kitten.* He challenged.  
Taking another step backwards Sarah found herself bumping into a solid mass. She didn't even manage to gasp as two strong arms snaked around her middle and pulled her close. Her eyes closed against her will and her head leaned back to rest on his shoulder. She simply couldn't help herself. Could not deny the truth in his words when he claimed they were soul mates. She didn't want to believe him and she didn't trust him, but in his embrace all tension and confusion drained away until she was left with nothing but the feeling of contentment. Was it so wrong to want a respite from the emotionl turmoil going on inside her. Was it so wrong to want to forget, however temporailry, the way her father had looked at her before storming out. To forget the desperation on her mothers face as she dissapeared from her life? Sarah thought it might be but those thoughts too melted away as she felt Jareths chest rise and fall behind her. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his breath warm against her neck. A sweet sigh managed to escaped her parted lips.  
The Goblin Kings feelings mirrored her own and he reveled in the feeling which he had waited so long for. How perfectly she fit into his arms. Something inside of him cried out joyoulsy at her surrender. He was complete for he had his mate at long last. The sacrafices, the waiting, the endless bordom when he thought surely he would give in and follow his siblings into oblivion. All of it had been worth the price. Just to hold her in his arms.  
He heard her sigh and could do nothing but lower his head to nuzzle her neck.  
"My Sarah." He whispered inhaling her scent deeply and ingrainig it forever into his unfailable memory.  
Sarah's eyes snapped open and she nearly jumped out of Jareth's arms. He didn't even have a chance to try and stop her, so unexpected was her departure.  
A low growl from Jareth had Sarah taking another step back and wringing her hands. "Uh...I..." She stammered. Sarah could feel the anger rolling off of him through the new link they shared and it frightened her. It hadn't been her intention to anger him but she couldn't allow herself to be swept away, regardless of how much her body cried out for his touch. Sensing her discomfort Jareth managed to rein in his frustrations at her rejection. "I have to get ready for school." Sarah manged lamely backing slowly towards the bathroom. "yeah uh school." Jareth shook his head in amusment. "On a sunday?" He said smiling. "I may be somewhat out of practice with every day human life but the last I heard Sunday was a day of rest."  
Looking towards the bed his smile broadend. "So how about we rest hmm?"  
Eyes going wide with panic Jareth had to stiffle his laughter. She was simply adorable looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I, yes of course Sunday." She managed at last.

Taking a seat at her vantity Sarah motioned for Jareth to do the same on her bed. He did so curious as to where this was heading. The only sound was the ticking of a clock as they sat in silence for a long while. Sarah had questions to ask but had no idea where to begin. Jareth was content for the moment to simply drink in the sight of her. Cheeks flushed she would open her mouth only to close it again quickly.

"Why me?" She asked at long last. "Why did you pick me?"

"It was not a matter of picking you, lover, you were made for me. In the literal sense."

Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yeah sure. Listen I can't deny the truth in your words when you say we are connected, I can feel it, but, I just don't understand it." Running a shaky hand through her hair she continued. "Who am I? I'm no one of any consequence really. It's true that I technically come from the underground but what do I know of there other than the snippets my mother has told me and what little time I experianced myself? Why me and not some beautiful all powerful queen of the underground?"

Standing up it took Jareth two strides to reach her side where he kneeled down in front of her. He gently lifted her chin to meet his face. "You are a queen." He stated gently. "MY queen."

There was no mistaking the possesion in his voice as he 'my'. Sarah looked out the window with longing. It was a beautiful sunny day and she could hear birds chirping merrily ignorant to her situation. How she wished to be one of those birds.

"Help me understand. I'm sure I couldn't get away from you if I tried," A low hiss escaped Jareth's clenched teeth at the thought. Seeing her hesitation and fear he quickly gave her a smile and nodded his head for her to continue.

In a voice not much louder than a whisper she said "To be honest I'm not sure I want to." That hadn't been what she meant to say but she knew it was the truth. Peering at his face through a curtain of her hair, she could see no signs of moking or teasing to come. Instead she saw a flash of joy before he schooled his features to become neutral once again. This gave Sarah a little more confidence.

"I just need to fully understand this whole thing." she said. "No teasing just the facts the truth. Why me?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Jareth thought back to all the days he had spent fantazing about this moment. He thought then that i would be difficult to open himself up, to tell his soul mate his origins and the inter workings of his mind. He knew it would only be right to be forthcoming and honest, to share with her things he could with no other. Being the way he was he was naturally closed off he hadn't been sure it would be possible afer being so isolated and withdrawn his entire existance. But in her presence he felt no reserves wanted, no, needed, to share with her all that he was.

"In the begining, when the earth was still savage and the two realms were one, I was alone..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows outside of Sarah's home a man stood as still as a statue. A look of pure hatred consumed his beautiful features. Any one passing would have been instantly struck frozen with terror, but he was well hidden as he had been for countless centuries. No one knew of his existance, not even the all knowing mighty Goblin King. He sneered looking away from the house and caught sight of a man walking towards him. The man he had been waiting for.

This man had his hands thurst deep in his pockets and his face was pinched with sorrow. Comletely ignorant of his surroundings Robert walked slowly a thousand thoughts swirling through his head. He, like the rest of the world was completely unaware of the dangerous being up ahead, but that would soon change. Stepping out of the shadows the stranger placed himself directly in the man's path.

"Robert isn't it?" He said as a knowing smirk crossed his features.

*  
Well thats it for now. Terribly sorry about the rediculous amount of time that has passed since I last updated. But don't fret I'm back!  
please review and let me know what you think. I am in desperate need of someone to go over my chapters for gramatical errors and what nots so if your interested hit me up.  
Lanthe


End file.
